


to making memories

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Set in Act 2, only tagged the characters who speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 2 -Sleepover/Long DistanceWhen Banri learns that none of his three boyfriends have had a proper sleepover, he's determined to change that.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	to making memories

**Author's Note:**

> finally I start my sakuya harem agenda. also poly ships are the best and banri is surprisingly soft.
> 
> as usual, this is unedited lmao

Banri looked around at his boyfriends. "How have none of you been to sleepover? Every kid's been to at least one."

Tenma raised an eyebrow. "Famous child actor. Do you honestly think I ever had time for one?"

Banri shrugged. "You know what that's fair. What about you Hyodo? Was it your ugly mug that kept everyone away."

Not making eye contact Juza mumbled, "Yeah. No friends means no sleepovers."

After all this time, Banri knew Juza well enough to know that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

This meant it was time to focus on Sakuya. The same Sakuya who wasn't smiling. Banri really hated when Sakuya didn't smile because it meant he was really hurting.

"I couldn't inconvenience my relatives and no one really wanted to have an orphan over. What if I took their parents away like mine were taken?"

Juza had the look on his face that he only got when he felt the need to use violence to protect his loved one. Honestly, Banri was there with him. If Banri knew who those kids were, he absolutely would go ahead and destroy them.

What was really a surprise was when Tenma growled. "How dare they? They don't even deserve to be in your presence. If you ever give me names, I will do everything I can to make sure they never bother you again."

Sakuya looked pleasantly surprised, like he always did when someone defended him like this.

"It was so long ago Tenma-kun. I barely remember any of them so please don't worry."

Banri decided enough was enough. "Well so what if none of you have had a sleepover before. We can have one tonight and it'll be the best damn sleepover any of us have had."

* * *

"No," said Sakyo.

"What the fuck do you mean no old man? It's just a sleepover."

Banri should have known that Sakyo would fuck everything up.

"No means no Settsu. I was a hormonal teenager once and I know what really happens at these sleepovers."

Azami, who had been drinking some water, choked and looked disgusted. Banri wanted to laugh a bit at the horror Azami was expressing at the idea of a young Sakyo but he was on a mission.

"Like we'd do anything in the dorms. If I wanted to have sex with any of my boyfriends we'd get a hotel room."

Azami's face was bright red and he was fanning himself.

"Have you no shame Banri-san? How can you just talk about such shameless topics in public like this?"

You don't have to listen to the conversation, you brat. Why don't you scram while I deal with this?"

Sakyo sighed. "That's enough. How can I trust that nothing more than... basic sleepover activities will happen?"

Banri grinned. He had him now. "You see Sakyo-san, when we first started dating each other, a few people felt the need to ensure that we wouldn't go any further while they were in the building."

Sakyo's eyes narrowed. "Was it Room 103?"

Banri snorted. "Actually, all they had to say was practice safe sex. It was Yuki. He said and I quote, 'I already know too much about the shitty actor and I refuse to learn more.' You know for a 15 year old, he's honestly terrifying."

Sakyo nodded. "Yes it's something about that age that makes them all the more combative. Fine, I agree to this sleepover on one condition."

"Sure. I can handle it."

* * *

Banri looked around the living room as everyone under the age of 20 was setting up sleeping bags. "When I agreed to Sakyo-san's condition, this is not what I meant."

Juza let out a rare laugh. "Sakyo-san's always been good at making us do what he wants."

"You know, this isn't that bad. Maybe it'll even be fun," said Tenma.

Yuki yelled out, "Oi shitty actor, no one wants to see your PDA."

"Hah. What did you say to me?"

Before anyone could stop him, Tenma was off arguing with Yuki. Poor Muku and Taichi were caught in the middle of it all.

Masumi seemed to be upset that the Director was off with all the other adults drinking and Banri knew better than to get involved with that.

The night only proceeded to get even more chaotic as Kumon brought out the party games.

Honestly, Banri was starting to regret making that deal with Sakyo. He should have known there'd be a catch like this. It was true. Sometimes if something seems too good to be true, it really was.

It started to seem worth it when Sakuya smiled at him. "I've never had the chance to have a sleepover party like this. Thank you for making this happen Banri-kun!"

As things started winding down, Banri realized that he had never enjoyed a sleepover like this before.

Later that night, as they settled into their sleeping bags, the quiet words of thanks and sincere smiles from his boyfriends made everything perfect.

Banri may have planned the sleepover for them but it ended up being for him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> me at all times: sakuya deserves all the love  
> I really am looking forward to spreading more sakuya ship fics and I have plans
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or heck even [tumblr](https://desikauwa.co.vu/)


End file.
